SNE04/Read
Previously, A girl with blonde haired and wings on her back, there's a lance in her hands. She flies down towards the four symphogear users in high speed. "Prepare yourself! Humans!" --- Leticia Millay : It's that vampire loli! Clyna : The girl who attacked Utau-desuka? Syrine : And she's not stopping to charge into us too. Lynne : That's what I hoped for. Let's do it girls! 「Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron」 ｢Kiliter Ichaival Tron｣ 「Falian Shul Shagana Tron」 「Seiwoss Igalima Lyzen Tron」 『A flashing red light which do you prefer paradise, hell or Death? Have you really decided on the two Attention! Pay attention for Death The slightly embarrassing past disappears in a blushing fiery Death If you pile it up anywhere could you see the future Hey could we merge on a rail that just pushes forward to Death? Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss What is there to becoming strong Just be continuing to seek it My real thoughts Can't be achieved with just this The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies I want you to shine Just loving』 Clyna takes out her sickles and spins it, transformed into her green scythe. She then generates two blades on her scythe and hurl as boomerangs toward the enemy. "KiLL JuliET" Syrine skates around the field and jumped. Then she fires hundreds of small saws from her compartments towards the enemy above. "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths" The girl evaded every attacks from Clyna and Syrine. "She evaded?!" --- Syrine "How-desu?!" --- Clyna "Then how about this!!" --- Millay Millay unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. "Megadeth Party" The missiles all head toward the girl flying above them. "Tch!" --- Leticia The girl removes her ribbon, then she transformed to an adult. She then changed the lance in her hand to a trident and spins it frontwards, to counter Millay's missiles. As the girl countering Millay's missiles, Millay launched another attack. "Eat this!!" --- Millay Millay launched another two large missiles at the enemy, that similar to her other attack "Megadeth Quartet". Called "Megadeth Fuga" "Huh?!" --- Leticia The girl stunned when Millay launched the large missiles at her as she finished countering her other missiles back then. As the missiles hit the girl, likely, it explodes and smoke rose up in mid air. "Did I get her?" --- Millay "No. Look!" --- Lynne A figure came out from the smoke, it was the girl who changed her appearance to an adult. She landed down to the surface, without any visible injuries even after taking that attack. "No way! She hasn't the slightest injuries on her! What is she anyway?!" --- Millay [Relic --- Ichaival, has same power same level as Ame no Habakiri. But, the girl I attacked before she was holding back. Which make me mad. Are these humans are mocking me or are they just too naive to think their attacks would work on me? Anyway, there's no change in this operation today.] --- Leticia Syrine : Even taking Millay's missiles, can't leave a single scratch on her. Clyna : Is this Lord invulnerable-desuka? Lynne : Invulnerable huh...? Millay : This bitch really getting on my nerve! Lynne : Calm down, Millay. The first thing we must do is try to know the enemy's pattern. So we may know her next move. Millay : I know. Meantime on the roof of the academy's building. Black Percher : Oh my. This is getting longer than I thought. I never knew that when they four all together, could stall her so much time. But this what makes things intersting. Oh well, I guess I have to make things interesting myself. Then there's black current flowing out from the girl's sleeves. One moment, a light glow in the black currents. The girl is manifesting something, something familiar. It was the cane that Setsuna Hebitsumi and Fine used before. The Solomon's cane that's it. The girl point the cane right at the direction of symphogear users are. She fires many times of beams towards that directions. In other words, --- Leticia : Huh?! Percher?! Lynne : Percher? Uh?! She summons Noise to the battle field. In one blink, they were surrounded by Noise. Clyna : Eh? Noise?! Syrine : How? Millay : Huh? There's someone else! Lynne : Aaah! Then Lynne jumped up high, and conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on the Noise. "One Thousand Tears" Soon, the Noise that were just summoned ago were perished into carbon. Lynne landed down after performing the attack. Lynne : The party is over! Mind of you showing yourself! Then the girl fly down from the roof and appeared in front of them. Leticia : Percher! Lynne : that girl was Percher she called. Millay : Oh great. That white haired was a wafuku-loli (和服ロリ), the enemy is a Vampire Loli (吸血鬼ロリ) and now a Dotted-Loli? (斑ロリ) Clyna : *Whisper* Millay, you're forgot Utau is also a loli-desuyo. Syrine : *Whisper* But what loli Utau is? Millay : Urrr! Would you two get serious!! Clyna/Syrine : Scary!!/-Death!! Leticia : What are you doing? Didn't you say let me handle them myself?! Black Percher : I did but. Black Percher take a look at the blue haired girl, Lynne. Black Percher : If you manage to live after taking all of them down, you can do what ever you want in the operation later. Leticia : Kh!! Percher?! Why?! Black Percher shot something, a shining light through Leticia. Then a black glow on her body and became furious. Leticia then wrapped her shoulders with her arms, painful scream and view of herself. Try to maintain her consciousness. Leticia : Uh-Uuh---Aaah--Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaah!! Black Percher : I just want to know your limit are. If you can't survive after taking Pain, that's mean you're no need for our operation. Clyna : That state... Syrine : Um. It's very similar. Lynne : Eh? Millay : The state that the vampire loli is, looks alike when you got berserked. Lynne : Huh? Berserk you say...?! - At the same time - Somewhere in an unknown place, that might be the place where the lord came from. "Pain. It is one of the Enhancements of the Eight Gods. If its casted on a human, no to expect from, the result will always be only 'death'. However when it casted on non-human being; their senses will be sharpen, strengthen their powers, speed will be multiple times than their original speed was. But not for all non-human beings can be powerful that easily, sometimes, depends on the one being casted on. If the person can't able to withstand the pain during the enhancement process, the result will be very pitiful. The person will be in a state of Berserk. " --- Shiroyasha "Shiroyasha, isn't Percher overdoing this to Leticia?" --- ??? "It's true. However, Sandora. Don't forget that the one leading this operation is Black Percher. She must have something in her mind." --- Shiroyasha "Even so, Why Percher would tested that forbidden enhancement on Leticia?" --- Sandora "It just my guess. I think Black Percher must have felt that Leticia's heart is beginning to waver for some times. So she wanted to try whether Leticia still has the determination like before." --- Shiroyasha "Even so, it still..." --- Sandora "Yes. However, is a cruel truth." --- Shiroyasha Millay : Wh-What? Syrine : How cruel... Clyna : Isn't she's a her own comrade? Why she did something like that? Lynné : Are Lords that cold-heart? Black Percher : You can say whatever you want. At least I almost done here anyway. Leticia : Urg---Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Suddenly, Leticia grabs a lance and charge into Lynne. Lynne quickly blocked her attack with her katana. Leticia : Human...!!! Lynne : Looks like she still have her own consciousness, for now. Clyna / Syrine : Utau!! Black Percher : What about you three taking these as your opponents for a change? Black Percher raised the Solomon's cane again and summons Noise to the field and this time, the amount of Noise can filled up the whole school's area. in the HQ Sakuya : Another large amount Noise detected! Aoi : This time, the amount of Noise are at least 150! Genjuro : No matters! Now, just leave the vampire to Lynne and rest of you take care of the Noise before getting causalities! Millay / Clyna / Syrine : Oh! / Roger-desu! / Yes! Millay : A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh! Millay expands the length and width of her crossbows to load them with a pair of enormous crystal spikes. Millay : Go to hell you scum! Millay fired the spikes and once it reached to the sky, each break apart into a large number of smaller spikes which rain down on to the Noise below. In one second, large amount of Noise have been annihilated. "De-eeee-eeath!" --- Clyna Holding her scythe horizontally, Clyna uses the rockets on her pauldron to spin at high speeds, cutting through the Noise around her. "TinkerBELL TornaDO" Syrine unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw. Then both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle, which Syrine used to ride into the Noise in order to cut them through."Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Moon Ring" In few seconds, the numbers of 150 shrunk down to at least 50 Noise now. Having them eliminated the Noise and Lynne facing Leticia in an one on one battle. Black Percher was just taking her leave. Percher : Looks like I done here. Leaving all this to you. Millay : You're not going anywhere! Give me back that Solomon's cane! Millay's armor transforms into a large crossbow-like sniper rifle with her head gear has targeting scope. As Millay was going to shoot, Black Percher disappeared into thin air. As she was surprised, Syrine and Clyna came to her. Millay : Uh? Where did she goes...? Syrine : Millay...! Clyna : She's just... disappeared? Back to the intense battle of a symphogear user and a vampire demon lord. "Hah!" --- Lynne She throws a dagger at her but Leticia reflicted it to the sky. Then Lynne transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. "Azure Flash" Leticia : Can't move why? Huh? When she knew what happened, she turns back and sees there's a dagger in her shadow, that disabling her movement. As Leticia were noticing the dagger in her shadow, she knew that Lynne is launching another attack. "I advised you never underestimate me!" --- Lynné The she conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck, then thrusted down with a kick by Lynne towards . "Heaven's Wrath" Later, she does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles and spins towards to Leticia. "Reverse Rakshasa" Leticia blocked it with both of her lances. "Why are doing this?!" --- Lynne "Why? Because one of you humans had got into our world and almost killed all of the Demon lords in the alliance. However, it have passed for few years that the culprit haven't reappear yet, but still we will never knew when you humans will eventually found the way to our world and try to eliminate all of us with your powers. So we're gonna perished you humanity first before you got the chance! That's what Percher told me!" --- Leticia "Even if so, I will not let you have your way!" --- Lynne "Who cares!" --- Leticia "So then, do you ever doubt Black Percher's word?!" --- Lynne "Shut up!" --- Leticia "Listen!! Even if we humans did find a way to get into your world, then why need to wait til now?!" --- Lynne "?!?!?" --- Leticia "You Lords already has the powers to travel through worlds freely, isn't it? Then what you choose to start now?! Don't you think there's something strange about your comrades?! Why she chose to tortured you back then?!" --- Lynne "I can't go back the past already!!!!" --- Leticia "Then I'll create one for you!! Now!! A path to make up for your decision in the past!!" --- Lynne "...!! Arh--Arg--Aaa-aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" --- Leticia Leticia then used her might on pushing away Lynne. Then Leticia pointed her lance on her left right at Lynne and fires lasers at her. Lynne's quickly does few back flips and back capers after being pushed and avoiding the lasers. "She evaded?!" --- Leticia "Hmph!" --- Lynne Then Lynne jumped up high and takes out a pair of long-swords. Lynné joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades "You will regret for taking me as your opponent!" --- Lynne the?! Her phonic gain just went up in one moment?! --- Leticia Then Lynne horizonally set the blades on her ankles as booster and rushed into Leticia, slashes her giving her the finished blow. "Fiery Windblades" "Gah!" --- Leticia "Take this!" --- Clyna Clyna fires grappling hooks at Leticia right after Lynne attacks Leticia. She binds her with her grappling hooks causing her to immobilized for a while. Leticia noticing this unexpected movement and glazed right back to Clyna and Syrine who were few meters away from them. Syrine : We'll gonna immobilized you for a while. So. Clyna : It's time for Utau's final attack-death! Leticia : What?! Leticia barely could move her body so she turn her head to right and a bit back with twisting her body here and there. Where she only could see Lynne who is still spinning her blades behind at least, 10 meters away. "I'm not finished yet!" --- Lynne "Kh!" '' move, having that attack...!'' --- Leticia Lynne charged right back at the immobilized Leticia. "Blade of Kazanari, dance and incinerate the enemy with wheels of flames."--- Lynne After chanting, the fires around the blades turn blue. "Her Phonic gain raising again!?" --- Leticia "Shine! O Moon!!" --- Lynne Lynne then rushed and slashed Leticia once again. "Aaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" --- Leticia In that moment, the black aura on Leticia's body disappear as she collapsed onto the ground. Leticia then reverted back to her child form. Leticia : I... I've lost...But...at least... Then Leticia didn't finish her words and faded. to Shiroyasha and Sandora Black Percher : It's looks like Leticia couldn't kill them even after I gave her the enhancement. Sandora : Do you mean by torturing her using the forbidden enhancement? Shiroyasha : Oh Sandora, I know your feeling but don't forget the result is. Sandora : Eh? Black Percher : That's right. That symphogear user can defeat Leticia even I've enhanced her with the forbidden enhancement. It's looks like we have underestimate our enemies. Epilogue In a house in Chrome City, likely is the home of Bakuga Shira nows lived. Everyone gathered there for one purpose. They came to look whether the vampire demon lord is awake or not. After the battle, Lynne took Leticia back to his house for medical treatment. Too kind to the core isn't Lynne. Leticia : ...Uh? Where...am I? Eh? You are...? Lynne : You're finally awake. Leticia : Why you saved me? Lynne : Didn't I said I created a path for you to make up for your decision in the past? Leticia : Uh? That moment's... You were serious? Syrine : Despite she may looks cold and cool. Clyna : Utau is really kind-desuyo! Millay : Anyway, you owned one to her. Got it? Leticia : Hmm... You're right. Thank you for saving me. Is there something I can do? Lynne : You're welcome. There is, would you accept our offer to become our allies? Clyna : And also! Syrine : Wear this, be our maid. Millay : You two stop goofing around, would'ya? Riki : Mystery...~ Leticia : Hmm... Okay. I'll accept your offer. No as a maid I should be more refined, Thank you for giving me this offer. Kamon : Actually you don't need to do so professional anyway. (^ - ^ 0) Leticia : Is that so? No, is it--- Bakuga : A Vampire Lord is a... Samuru : Maid... Lynne : Ha...haha. *bitter smile* Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:Symphogear Series